Pendek
by Jcansnh
Summary: [1] Para sahabat Jinyoung saja hampir khilaf jika melihat Jihoon beraksi di lapangan mengenakan seragam volly yang pendek dan tanpa lengan. [ P101's; Jinyoung B. , Jihoon P. ]


Jihoon itu gadis dengan tinggi rata-rata, bahkan mendekati minimalis dibandingkan teman-teman seangkatannya. Proposional sih, dia bukan golongan terlalu gemuk ataupun kurus seperti Daehwi (ini serius ucapan Jihoon dari hati). Meskipun begitu, Jihoon termasuk salah satu ace volly putri di sekolahnya, bersama dengan Hwang Minhyun si senior tingkat akhir yang proporsi badannya mirip model agensi ternama.

Pernah suatu hari, Jihoon dan Hyeongseob (teman seangkatan sekaligus table-mate dari kelas sepuluh) tidak saling mengobrol dan menyapa hanya karena hal sepele yang serius menurut Jihoon.

 _"Kayaknya emang kutukan cewek yang namanya Jihoon deh," ujar Hyeongseob._

 _"Kutukan apa? Cantik? Imut? Lucu? Gemesin?"_

 _Hyeongseob menggeleng, "Bukan. Dikutuk jadi pendek gitu deh, Ji." Hyeongseob memasang wajah serius. "Nih ya, senior kita ada yang namanya Lee Jihoon. Terus ya tingginya nggak jauh beda dari kamu."_

 _Jihoon merengut. "Ih, kok gitu!"_

 _"Beneran deh Ji. Terus kan alumni tahun kemarin yang anak basket, Pyo Jihoon badannya tinggi. Nah! Bener kan berati itu kutukan buat cewek dengan nama Jihoon!"_

Karena badannya yang tergolong kecil, Jihoon suka memakai pakaian pendek. Selain karena ia memang suka, posturnya itu memang lebih cocok menggunakan style pakaian pendek.

Berlainan dengan Bae Jinyoung yang merupakan teman sekelas sekaligus kekasihnya. Karena Jinyoung merasa mata para cowok bersiap loncat dari tempatnya saat melihat Jihoon. Duh, Jihoon itu cantik, jadi siapa sih yang tidak terpesona? Para sahabat Jinyoung saja hampir khilaf jika melihat Jihoon beraksi di lapangan mengenakan seragam volly yang pendek dan tanpa lengan.

.

.

"Bae, kayaknya ntar malem nggak jadi jalan deh."

Jinyoung langsung menghentikan kegiatan menyantap makan siangnya. Ia menatap Jihoon bingung, pasalnya sejak minggu kemarin si Park itu terus merengek untuk pergi kencan ke cafe dekat sekolah.

"Kenapa? Bukannya kamu yang ngebet mau jalan, ya?" tanya Jinyoung.

Jihoon menggembungkan pipi, lalu meniup poni miliknya yang agak memanjang. "Aku ada latihan volly pulang sekolah ini."

"Loh? Bukannya ekskul volly setiap hari jum'at? Ini baru hari rabu loh, Ji."

"Iya emang dimajuin jadi hari ini. Soalnya Pak Han nggak ada pas hari jum'at," ujar Jihoon sambil mengulum sedotan es jeruk miliknya. "Kamu pulang duluan aja," lanjut Jihoon sambil menatap Jinyoung.

"Sejak kapan aku nggak nungguin kamu latihan?" Jinyoung menggeleng. "Nggak pernah dan nggak akan pernah, inget itu Ji."

"Posesif banget sih," gumam Jihoon, lalu menyedot minumannya.

"Jelas lah. Kamu cantik gitu, enak aja ntar aku ditikung orang."

Jihoon tersenyum malu. "Apaan sih."

Jinyoung ikut tersenyum, lalu menyuapkan paksa makanan pada kekasihnya. Membuat Jihoon melotot dan memukul lengan Jinyoung.

"Ih Bae! Aku tuh lagi diet, tau!"

Jinyoung meringis karena pukulan Jihoon yang membekas. "Dih diet apaan. Udah ideal gitu."

"Ideal apanya," gerutu Jihoon. "Tempo hari pas rapat eskul, aku dibilangin gendut sama Daehwi."

Jinyoung menghela nafas. "Aela, itu mah si Daehwi aja yang kurus. Kamu udah ideal kok, sayang."

"Ideal apanya? Aku diejekin bantet sama Kak Minhyun waktu itu."

"Itu emang Kak Minhyun aja yang ketinggian. Lagian kamu udah pas kok tingginya segitu."

Jihoon melotot pada Jinyoung. "Oh, jadi kamu suka aku diejek pendek, gitu?"

"Bukan gitu, sayang." Jinyoung menggenggam tangan Jihoon. "Kamu tuh udah pas tingginya, apalagi kalo jalan sama aku."

"Idih."

.

.

.

Jinyoung tersenyum setelah Jihoon berhasil mencetak skor dengan smash mematikan.

"Udah selesai?" tanya Jinyoung saat Jihoon berlari kecil menghampirinya.

Jihoon mengangguk. "Iya, tapi ntar disuruh ngumpul."

Jinyoung menyerahkan sebotol air. "Nih minum dulu."

Jihoon tersenyum lebar. "Makasih bae~" Bonus wink yang membuat Jinyoung tertawa.

"Capek, uh," keluh Jihoon.

Jinyoung menyeka keringat yang ada di dahi dan leher Jihoon menggunakan tisu. "Ututu sayang, sini peluk dulu biar energinya keisi lagi."

"Idih modus minta peluk."

Jinyoung tertawa setelah Jihoon menggerutu, tetapi tetap memeluknya dengan erat. Duh, mereka tidak melihat para jomblo yang ada di sekeliling lapangan, ya?

"Aku ngumpul bentar, ya," pamit Jihoon sambil melepas pelukannya.

Jinyoung tersenyum saat Jihoon berlari kecil menuju ujung lapangan lain, tempat para atlet volly sekolah sedang diberi arahan.

.

.

.

Malamnya, Jihoon mengupload satu foto di instagram sebelum tidur. Foto Jihoon mengenakan jaket milik Jinyoung setelah latihan volly tadi. Jinyoung langsung memakaikan jaketnya pada Jihoon dengan alasan;

"Badanmu lebar, jangan dikasih liat ke orang lain."

Padahal Jihoon tahu, maksud kalimatnya itu begini;

"Nggak usah pamer pakai seragam volly yang pendek itu. Aku cemburu."

.

.

 _'_ _ **jhun_qkr**_ _Bae, Bae apa yang Jin? BaeJin!'_

Foto itu diambil menggunakan kamera ponsel Jihoon. Jihoon yang tersenyum ke arah kamera dan Jinyoung yang tersenyum tipis sambil memandang wajah Jihoon. Dalam lima belas menit, foto itu sudah di sukai lebih dari seribu akun dan ada berbagai komentar.

 _'_ _ **optimushwang**_ _iya deh iya_

 _ **deywhiii**_ _mau dibilang relationship goals nih?_

 _ **hyseob_**_ _mau dibilang relationship goals nih?(2)_

 _ **qkr_ujin**_ _mau dibilang relationship goals nih?(3)_

 _ **baejiny00**_ _I'm ur bae_

 _ **komurola**_ _^aela pacarnya komen_

 _ **pockyjr**_ _aela pacarnya komen(2)'_

Jihoon tertawa melihat kolom komentar dan hanya membalas komentar Jinyoung.

' _ **jhun_qkr baejiny00 💕💕💕💕**_ '

.

.

.

"Duh, ganti sana."

"Loh, kenapa?" protes Jihoon saat Jinyoung menyuruhnya kembali masuk ke rumah dan mengganti pakaian. "Ini kan lucu, Bae," lanjutnya.

"Apanya yang lucu? Betismu yang besar itu lucu?"

"Jinyoung!"

Yah, Jinyoung protes karena Jihoon mengenakan kemeja yang panjangnya setengah paha dan sweater pink. Bukankah sudah kujelaskan bahwa Jinyoung tidak suka dengan Jihoon yang berpakaian pendek?

"Tapi kan lengannya panjang, Bae."

"Iya emang panjang, tapi separuh kakimu terlihat semua, Ji."

Jihoon merengut. Padahal senior Hyunbin (pacar Minhyun) suka kalau kekasihnya mengenakan pakaian yang lucu, Daehwi juga cerita kalau Samuel (pacar Daehwi) suka kalau ia mengenakan pakaian yang lucu. Tapi, Bae Jinyoung? Heol.

"Ganti baju, atau kita batal jalan," ancam Jinyoung.

"Batal jalan? Oke, aku bakal telpon Kak Dongho aja. Biar dia yang nemanin aku jalan."

Jinyoung buru-buru merebut ponsel saat Jihoon mulai membuka lockscreen. "Iya deh iya, aku ngalah."

.

.

.

Malamnya, Jihoon sedang asyik chat dengan Jinyoung di line dan dikejutkan dengan grup kelas yang heboh membicarakannya dengan Jinyoung.

 _'Park Jihoon : Heol. Ada apa?_

 _Park Minhyuk : Nah, ini dia orangnya._

 _Ahn Hyeongseob : Duh aku diabetes tiap lihat Jihoon sama Jinyoung._

 _Park Jihoon : Apa sih?-_-_

 _Kang Mina : Pasti dia belum buka instagram-_-_

 _Choi Yoojung : Pasti dia belum buka instagram-_-(2)_

 _Kim Doyeon : Pasti dia belum buka instagram-_-(3)'_

Jadi, Jihoon terburu menutup aplikasi line dan beralih membuka instagram. Ia tersenyum saat melihat foto yang diunggah Jinyoung. Jinyoung yang menatap datar ke kamera dan Jihoon yang merengut.

 _'_ _ **baejiny00**_ _stick with me, forever. Ini perintah!'_

Dan ada berbagai komentar dari foto yang diunggah satu jam yang lalu dengan like yang mencapai lebih dari seribu.

 _'_ _ **yseonh_**_ _duh kepsyennya kak_

 _ **realdefdanik**_ _ini nih yang bolos latihan tadi_

 _ **se_ongggg**_ _ini nih yang jalan ga ngajak_

 _ **bravpunxh**_ _ini nih cafe yang aku bilang_ _ **deywhiii**_

 _ **ioiyoojung**_ _duh baper_

 __ _duh baper(2)_

 _ **ioidoyeon**_ _duh baper(3)_

 _ **hyseob_**_ _^para jomblo nyepam emg wkwk'_

 _Jihoon tersenyum dan mulai mengirim komentar._

 _'_ _ **jhun_qkr**_ _ilysm bae~'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

[1/4] Happy birthday, Park Jihoon!

Feelnya ilang di tengah jalan(lagi) setelah playlist laguku keputar lagu Hello dan Overcome nya Nuest secara beruntun, padahal udah di shuffle, dan akhirnya aku malah baperin mereka:" Ini (mungkin) berlanjut karena aku kepikiran Jihun yang cemburu kl Jinyoung lg latihan dance wkwk.

Oh, sudah pernah nonton Downpour-Produce 101 belum? FMV sih, tapi bapernya mendalam sekali dan aku nangis nontonnya. (Emg akunya aja yg cengeng,wkwk)

Ps : aku MUNGKIN bakal nyepam tentang Jihun hari ini sesuai dgn yg kubilang di ff Day(s) ;)))) (dgn fanfict lama yang ku remake)

Pss : aku ketagihan masukkin ig ke fanfict:))

Maaf untuk typo. Dan review?


End file.
